


I Don't Stand a Chance

by violetchachkii



Category: Days of Our Lives
Genre: Hair Pulling Kink, M/M, One-Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-24
Updated: 2012-10-24
Packaged: 2017-11-16 22:44:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,227
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/544654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/violetchachkii/pseuds/violetchachkii
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Neither Sonny, nor Will, thought that a simple touch could lead to something like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Stand a Chance

**Author's Note:**

> Contains smut. Like, some slightly hardcore smut (i.e. a hair pulling kink). Do not read if you are squeamish, or don’t like gay sex. And as always, contains spoilers.

Sonny really didn’t know why one simple touch could make him feel so…well, turned on. He was a guy, so things like this were normal. But not something like this. No. That wasn’t normal for anyone, he thought. He wasn’t sure if it made him even more turned on or just ashamed. He rationalized that it was a little bit of both.

It started when he and Will had run into Gabi and Nick in the Horton Square. He had loved how positively possessive Will seemed to be on their date. He spent the whole time with his arm around him, doing something, whether it was playing with his sweatshirt or his hair. The latter was what had started causing the problem. The feeling of Will’s fingers in his hair- it did something to him. And that was where he started to get confused. Why?

After the date, they parted ways with a kiss, Sonny actually getting to go home instead of back to the coffee house. He went into his room and sat on his bed, trying to figure out what was happening and why it was. He was supposed to know about stuff like this. It was just, well, sex. Of course, if he was being honest, he had never experienced in the way he wanted to. At least, in a way that really meant something besides awkward teenage experimentation. But this wasn’t normal sex problems. This wasn’t ‘oh, I keep thinking of having sex with another boy.’ No, this was different. This was ‘why do I get impossibly turned on when my boyfriend only tugged on my hair?’ Sonny closed his eyes and shook his head. He shouldn’t be thinking about this. It just made his head hurt.

So he decided to drop it and opened his laptop up, doing something for work.

*

It didn’t take long for those confusing thoughts to come back. In fact, it only took one day. He had just gotten off work and smiled when he saw that Will was there, like always. There was some comfort in the fact that his boyfriend didn’t get tired of being there. He walked over to him and sat down beside him in the booth he was in.

Will looked up from his tablet when he saw Sonny sit beside him. “You’re done?” he asked, his tone lacking the exasperation it had once contained. Sonny nodded and leaned over, kissing him softly. Will smiled against his lips, bringing his hand up and resting it on the back of Sonny’s head. The older boy tensed and pulled away.

“Yeah, I’m done,” he said a little awkwardly, clearing his throat. Will raised an eyebrow, but ignored his odd behavior. Sonny was grateful for that and stood up. “So, are you ready to go?” they had scheduled a date for that evening, once Sonny was done.

Will stood up and grabbed the other’s hand. “Ready,” he said, intertwining their fingers. Sonny gave his hand a squeeze and they headed out, his mind still racing from confusion and slight fear.

*

Sonny wasn’t exactly shocked that Will had invited him over to his-well, his family’s-apartment. Just surprised. He usually only went there to pick Will up for dates or something to that effect. He was never really invited over, mostly because Will said he was afraid of his siblings annoying them. Of course, Sonny had said it wouldn’t a problem, and of course, Will didn’t believe him.

Sonny knocked on the door and Will was quick to answer it, with a grin on his face. Sonny looked at him with confusion as he walked it. He still had the same look on his face when Will kissed him. Will laughed at the face and shut the door.

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Will asked, a devious smirk still on his face. Sonny shook his head and shrugged.

“Because this is definitely new,” he explained, “And you look like you’re up to something. What?”

Will’s smirk didn’t fade and he walked closer to Sonny, until he was flushed up against his chest. “We’re alone,” he whispered before kissing him. Sonny knew that that was probably the catch to why he was asked to come over. But he couldn’t find it in himself to care while Will was kissing him like that.

After moments of kisses, each lasting longer than the other, they ended up on the couch. Will was lying down, his upper back propped up against the armrest. Sonny was settled awkwardly, half of his body hovering over Will, including his one leg that was in between the other’s, and the other half tucked in between Will and the couch. They kissed slowly and passionately, the perfect display of a romantic make-out session.

Will smiled against Sonny’s lips and pulled back. “Are you okay?” he asked, noticing the awkward position Sonny was in. The older nodded and Will nodded back, entangling his hands in Sonny’s hair while he pulled him down into a kiss. That made Sonny tense up again, like he had in the coffee shop the days before.

He practically jumped off of Will, trying to act normal. Will raised an eyebrow, moving a little as Sonny sat on the edge of the couch, by where he had once been settled. Before Will could say anything, Sonny spoke.

“I actually lied. I wasn’t okay…leg cramp,” he said, his voice definitely not containing its usual confidence. Will was starting to get suspicious but he dropped it. He sat up and kissed Sonny’s neck lightly, up his jaw.

“Well, is this better?” he mumbled against Sonny’s skin, nipping lightly at the crease between his jaw and neck. Sonny scooted over before standing up, making sure he didn’t hit Will in the face in the process.

“Um, I should get going,” he pointed to the door. “I’m just really busy tomorrow and I need to sleep. Sorry,” he leaned down and kissed Will quickly on the lips. He was over to the door and out before Will could even stand.

The blond boy sighed and let his held fall back against the armrest, a defeated sigh leaving his lips.

*

Will was really starting to get suspicious. It seemed like every time he tried to do anything besides lightly kiss Sonny made the other completely freak out. He didn’t know if he was doing something wrong, but that was his first assumption. So he started thinking of everything he could possibly be doing wrong. He came to one conclusion: Sonny just didn’t want to have sex with him.

Of course, Will wasn’t a virgin and neither was Sonny, but he felt like one now. And he really wanted to lose his ‘gay virginity’ to Sonny. He had definitely imagined it quite a few times. So it was quite disheartening thinking about the fact that his boyfriend didn’t feel the same way. It made him feel like his chest was completely full, like it had when he and Sonny had been fighting those weeks ago.

It had been a couple months since they had been dating and Will was able to get the apartment to himself again. It took a while, but he persuaded his mom to take the kids out for a while. He immediately followed this by inviting Sonny over. He could hear the hesitance in the other’s voice, but he finally got him to come over.

Will didn’t really know what to do to prepare for this. He was just planning on initiating things with Sonny and then seeing where they led. If Sonny freaked out, he would force him to talk about it. Sonny had done things like this to Will before, so it was only fair that he did it to him.

So Will just decided to wait. He waited until he heard a knock on the door. He jumped up and went to answer it and smiled at Sonny. He pulled him inside quickly and kissed him hard on the lips, not wanting to waste any time. Sonny did return the kiss and Will was happy about that.

“I’m glad you came,” Will whispered against his lips before taking Sonny’s bottom lip between his teeth. They continued to make out, a mess of tongues and teeth. Will was able to lead them to the bedroom and he laid on top of Sonny, kissing him roughly.

Sonny wasn’t hesitant in kissing Will. He had kept them from doing this for weeks now, the thoughts about those touches flooding his mind. Why did his body react that way to something as simple as Will’s fingers in his hair? But when Will invited him over, he decided to just ignore it and go for it with Will. Hopefully, the other boy would keep his hands from the neck down.

His prayers, however, weren’t answered. Will reached up and rested his hand on the back of his neck. Sonny’s hairs were standing up everywhere. He was honestly afraid that he would reach his hand up further. He squeezed his eyes shut and continued to kiss his boyfriend, his heart pounding.

Will slipped his fingers up and intertwined them in Sonny’s hair. This caused an immediate reaction. Sonny pulled away, wriggling under him as if trying to escape. Will sat up, keeping his weight just barely off of Sonny’s shins. He sighed.

“Why do you keep doing that?!” he asked, half-concerned and half-annoyed. He was glad he was confronting it, but he hadn’t planned that it would be so hard to pull away from him.

Sonny scooted up so his back was against the headboard, sheer terror in the pit of his stomach. He was so afraid that Will had figured him out. Figured out the odd obsession his body seemed to have. He watched the other’s expression for any signs of disgust.

Will sighed. “Why don’t you want to have sex with me?” he asked, frowning. “I mean, is there something wrong with me? I know I’m new to this whole thing but I’ve…I’ve read about it. I know what I’m doing. And you can tell me if it’s bad…”

Sonny’s chest tightened with anger at himself and feelings for Will. He sat up and shook his head. “It’s not that,” he said, chewing on his bottom lip. “I do want to have sex with you…it’s just something else.”

Will looked him over for a second, relief flooding his body. But now he was just concerned. Was there something wrong? He felt oblivious. What if something was wrong and he just didn’t notice? It would make him feel like not only the worst boyfriend ever, but the worst person ever.

Sonny saw the concern cross his features and he sighed. He needed to say something before Will got the wrong idea. He took a deep breath. “Okay, so it’s really embarrassing,” he looked down at his lap, “It’s just that…whenever you put your hands in my hair…or pull on it…I get really turned on. And I don’t know why…”

Will sighed in relief, his entire body feeling like a weight was being lifted off of it. He sunk down a little before going back up on his knees; letting them rest beside Sonny’s on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed his boyfriend hard before pulling back. “Don’t scare me like that!” he said.

Sonny raised an eyebrow. This was definitely not the reaction he thought he would receive. He rested his hands next to his sides on the bed. “What? Why aren’t you…” he gestured to the door with his head.

Will laughed a little. “I thought something was wrong. I thought you were hurt or sick or something…” he rested his forehead against Sonny’s. “You made it sound like you were dying.”

Sonny frowned. “But…but…” he stammered, “You didn’t say anything about what I told you. Why aren’t you freaking out?”

It felt different to be in this position. Sonny was always reassuring Will that what he thought or said or did was right. Will imagined how vulnerable Sonny must’ve felt in this position. He hadn’t gotten used to it, but if the confidence he felt in his chest was normal for Sonny, than it must have been drastic for him.

“It’s just such a small thing,” Will said, pulling his head away from Sonny’s. “I mean, why are you so freaked out about it? It’s not like I’m going to throw you out or something. Everyone has…well, has their thing,” he shrugged. “Yours is just this.”

“I was just worried that you would think I’m…I don’t know, weird? I thought you’d think I’m gross or something,” it sounded silly saying it out loud. Why was he so worried about this? It didn’t even feel like a remotely big deal anymore. He chewed on his lip again. “Their thing?”

“Yeah,” Will shrugged, “Their thing that just does it for them. Yours is hair pulling,” he smirked and kissed the elder, trailing his lips down his jaw and to his ear. “I honestly think it’s kind of hot.”

What Will did next, Sonny didn’t even remotely expect. He took a handful of Sonny’s hair and yanked his head back, exposing his neck completely. He started to place sloppy kissed down the hollow of his throat. Sonny moaned loudly at both the contact of his lips and his fingers pulling on his short hair.

Will started to suck and bite small marks over his tan skin. He soothed his tongue over them before crashing his lips back against Sonny’s. He laid Sonny back down on the bed completely so he was still slightly crouched and hovering over him. He kissed him softly for a while before using one of his hands to push up Sonny’s shirt. He pulled it over the other’s head, who didn’t really have a choice in the matter.

Sonny was enjoying this so much and he didn’t deny himself that anymore. He returned all of Will’s kisses with equal passion and relinquished his shirt easily. He ran his hands down Will’s chest to the hem of his shirt. He took the initiative to pull his shirt off as well, tossing it on the floor beside his own. He ran his hands down Will’s greatly sculpted chest.

They stayed in the position of simple hands moving over each other and rough kisses. Will wanted to move this forward and he knew just how. He pulled his lips away from Sonny’s, just letting them hover with a devious smirk on his lips. Sonny looked like he was about to say something but Will didn’t let him. Instead, he twined his fingers into Sonny’s hair again and suddenly used it to pull him forward while Will fell onto his back, pulling Sonny on top of him.

The slight pain that shot through Sonny’s body made him have to suppress a moan. He was still confused as to why this got him riled up the way it did but he couldn’t find it in himself to care. Instead, he kissed Will once again, trailing his lips down his neck to his collar bone. He started to mark the other like he had done to him. He kissed down his chest to his stomach. He looked up through his thick eyelashes at his blonde boyfriend. Will was watching him closely, his eyes hooded over with lust. Sonny peppered kisses down the middle of his stomach until he reached the waistband of his pants. He was quick to undo his belt and then the button and zipper to his pants. Will raised his hips and helped him pull them down. Sonny discarded the item by their shirts before looking at the sight before him.

Will was laying there with only his underwear on, a very obvious erection tenting his boxers. Sonny took in the incredibly hot sight before getting to work. He mouthed over Will’s clothed erection, listening to the moans that fell from his boyfriend’s lips as he did so. He finally relented and pulled his boxers off, watching as Will’s cock sprung free from the thin confines.

Sonny threw the boxers by the other clothing on the floor and took a deep breath. He kissed the tip of Will’s erection, lolling his tongue over the head after the innocent kiss. He wrapped his hand around the shaft and started to stroke him slowly. It was awkward, his hand getting stuck on the relatively dry skin. He decided to change this and wrapped his mouth around the head of the other’s dick. A loud moan fell from Will’s lips, encouraging the other on.

Sonny pulled off for a moment, wrapping his lips over his teeth before going back down again. He could only get about half of him into his mouth before he was pushing on his gag reflex too hard. He eased up a bit, trying to think of all the techniques he had heard about and had, admittedly, seen. He wrapped his hand around the part his mouth obviously couldn’t reach, which was now slicker because of his saliva. He moved his hand up and down in time with his head that he was bobbing up and down, swallowing as much of Will down as he could, running his tongue over the parts he could reach every couple seconds.

By this time, Will was a quivering, moaning mess. He kept his eyes open so he could watch the fantastic sight before him. There was no way he was going to miss out on this. The muscles in his stomach tightened and he groaned loudly, his head falling back. He was already getting close and he didn’t want to ruin it by coming now. He was going to tell Sonny to stop when another thought popped into his head. He was doing it before any second thought could cross his mind. He reached down and yanked his boyfriend off of him by his hair, bringing him up to smash their lips together.

Sonny could say that he honestly wasn’t expecting that. But he most definitely wasn’t complaining. He moaned against Will’s lips, allowing the other’s tongue into his mouth when he did that. They kissed for a few moments, Sonny still settled a bit awkwardly in between Will’s legs.

Will pulled away from the kiss and looked at Sonny intently. “You sure?” he asked, just in case. Sonny simply nodded quickly and Will crawled out from under him. He kneeled on his bed, reaching over into his bedside table. He found the tiny sample packet of lube and condom he had in there. The last time he went to the doctor, they insisted he take them so they were still in there from then. He crawled back over to Sonny and kissed him again, setting the supplies down on the bed beside them.

Will quickly realized how tragically overdressed Sonny was. He was easily allowed to push his boyfriend back onto the bed and started to work on his pants, kissing his neck as he did so. He was finally able to get them off and discarded by the other clothes, leaving them both naked. Will took a few seconds to admire the complete beauty that was Sonny beneath him before getting on with it.

This part always seemed to scare Sonny and he wasn’t sure why. It felt so horrible to be scared about it, but he was. Of course though, Will eased those fears. He leaned up and kissed him softly while spreading his legs a little, giving the other the signal to proceed. He watched as will coated his fingers with the lube from the opened packet. Sonny sucked in a deep breath, closing his eyes. He felt the first finger pushed up against his entrance and he resisted the urge to tense up. Will teased him a little before pushing it in. It hurt and Sonny had to suck in a couple deep breaths before nodding to inform him to continue. Will started to slide his finger in and out, trying to see what could draw which reaction from Sonny. Most of them looked like ones of discomfort and he had to force himself not to pull it out. He knew Sonny would tell him if he was hurting him.

After a few moments like that, Will pushed in the second finger alongside the other. He let Sonny adjust again and this time he was determined to make it feel good for him. He started to move it quicker and scissor his fingers. He wasn’t getting anything and he honestly felt like a failure. He just had to be the only guy who couldn’t finger someone right. But then he curled his fingers a little, just as a reflex. That brought such a reaction from Sonny, Will almost jumped. The other’s back had arched up and he was moaning louder than he had heard him all night. That encouraged Will to do that more, keeping his fingers crooked like that, watching as the other mewled and twitched in pleasure.

Will deemed Sonny ready and he removed his fingers. The panting figure below him sat up on his elbows, watching Will intently. Will swallowed hard and picked up the condom. Before opening it he looked up. “They…I mean, the things I read, said it’s easier if you are on top the first time. So you can set the pace…so I don’t hurt you.”

Sonny nodded. “Okay,” he said, reaching over and taking the condom from Will. He opened it and slid it on Will’s cock. The younger boy looked surprised by the action but moaned a little at the feeling of Sonny’s hand on him.

Once the condom was properly placed on him, Will kept himself sitting up and gestured for Sonny to come forward. He did and settled between Will’s legs. Will brought his knees up so he was practically cradling Sonny in between his knees and chest. Sonny raised himself up and lined himself up with Will’s cock. He carefully slid down on him, digging his nails into Will’s shoulder as he did so.

Will started to kiss Sonny’s shoulder and collar bone to calm him down while he got over the pain of it. It took a while, but finally, Sonny started to move up and down, slowly. Will wrapped his arm carefully around him, resting it on the small of his back. The pace started out slow, but it grew as Sonny got more comfortable. He buried his face in Will’s neck and moaned in pleasure.

Will was starting to feel confident so he grabbed onto Sonny’s hair and pulled him out of his neck. The sound Sonny made could only be described as a whimper. Will was concerned at first, but then realized it was one of pleasure. Will smirked. “I want to see your face,” he whispered. Sonny nodded, his face still contorted in the same look of pure bliss.

They continued to move with each other, Sonny’s forehead pressing against Will’s after a while. Will kept his hands in Sonny’s hair, only this time, he was only moving it through it in an almost petting-like way. They were coming undone quickly, Sonny reaching that place quicker than Will. Finally, his eyes fluttered closed and he bit down hard on his lip before a sickeningly hot moan left his lips as he came. Will watched his boyfriend go into pure ecstasy and he kissed him quickly, not able to resist.

It took a few moments for Sonny to come back. But when he did, he focused on getting Will off. He kissed him hard and moved his hips faster before finally slipping off of him. Will closed his eyes as Sonny moved back, removing the condom from him. He swallowed his cock down like he had earlier, sucking him off. It only took a few languid head bobs before Will was coming. Sonny was a little surprised by it and pulled off, some of Will’s come landing in his mouth while more ended up on his chin and parts of his cheeks. He watched Will as he panted, his body coming back from the intense high it had been on. He smiled a little when Will’s eyes opened.

The blonde smirked and shook his head, reaching down and thumbing his come off of Sonny’s face, who grabbed Will’s hand and sucked it off his finger before Will could wipe in on the bed spread. Will rested his hand on the back of Sonny’s head and pulled him up into another soft, tender kiss. The brunette curled up into Will’s side, resting his chin on Will’s chest, looking up at him with his deep, wide brown eyes.

Will stroked Sonny’s hair lightly, kissing his forehead softly. “I love you,” he whispered.

Sonny grinned and kissed his chest softly before looking back up. “I love you too,” he leaned up and they kissed for a moment, smiles on both of their lips. After that, Sonny rolled onto his back. Will wrapped his arms around him and held him close, the elder’s head buried in the crook of his neck. Sonny turned his head and looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

“So…what’s your ‘thing’ then?”


End file.
